


Same Old Fresh Air

by TheAngelicPyro



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Chaotic dumbass trio, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Drama, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Kaoru is a little shit, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Light Angst, OC is Very Done, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character-centric, Ren is just along for the ride, Sarcasm, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Insert OC, Self-Insert Original Character - Freeform, So is hikaru, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unreliable Narrator, anger issues, exaggerated allergies, he's my lad, listen i just love hikaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicPyro/pseuds/TheAngelicPyro
Summary: "So you're a girl, right?" Haruhi laughed the question off nervously. "Wh-What? No! I'm... part of a host club, how could I be a girl?" The deadpan stare Ren gave made Haruhi's effort to hide her gender useless. {SI-OC}
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Meeting

Ren Kamiya sighed. First day, and at least this was a romcom anime where she didn’t end up someplace like Tokyo Ghoul or Attack on Titan. Still, Ouran? The plot seemed fine. Nothing real tragic happened, and they were probably happy without someone like her meddling.

“You know, that is the entrance you’re blocking. Other people have to get in too.” The voices were in sync, but one was more higher pitched than the other.

“Right. Sorry.” She didn’t look up.

“Well clearly you aren’t, with that tone of voice.”

“Oh, my sincerest apologies.” The natural deadpan mixed with sarcasm was not helping her case in the slightest, but it was just an entitled rich kid. Why should she care?

She heard more footsteps. New person? “Now I could be wrong, but I do believe your family wouldn’t be able to handle the effects of a scandal.”

Ren swiftly turned around, eyes set in a glare. “Is that a threat?”

Kyoya Ootori’s smile didn’t even try to reach his eyes. “That all depends on you.”

It didn’t take much for Ren to hide her shock, considering she was pissed. Though she did mentally facepalm at the fact that she could even forget their voices. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and of course Kyoya fucking Ootori would be the first people she meets at this school. “What my family can and can’t handle doesn’t depend on you, _sir_.” She bit out, before storming inside. And yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best way to handle it, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. Though she did send a text to her dad saying hey, i might’ve screwed up by pissing off a fellow rich lad, can i transfer???

The answer was no.

Fuck.

“Well that was useless,” Ren grumbled, readjusting the tie on the male uniform she was wearing because that bright yellow just hurt to look at, much less wear.

The hallways were gorgeous, as were the views. Stunning, she thought. It was definitely a place well-taken care of. The only complaint was the stairs, but that was just the laziness kicking in.

“Let’s see… Class 1-A, that’s… Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” She walked in and easily spotted Haruhi Fujioka, the ‘man’ of the hour. Haruhi still wore the thick lenses and ratty outfit, so she assumed it was still a no-host period of time. Which made sense cause it was the first day, but whatever.

She slung her bag over a chair near the back of the room, and waited for class to start.

_Look, it’s her._

_Are you sure it’s a girl? I mean, it has the guy's uniform._

_I heard her family just barely scraped enough to afford tuition!_

_Really? But it’s so cheap! If you’re not a commoner, that is..._

The whispers were nothing new, it was just irritating. “Sooooooo, what was the deal with you earlier?” Two bright orange heads entered her field of vision. It was quiet now, even the gossip had stopped. “Surprised you’d want to know, what with how you did nothing when your friend threatened me.”

They smiled, somewhat eerily. As if their interest had been piqued. Which was… worrying, but it probably wouldn’t matter in the long run. After all, they had Haruhi. Would have Haruhi. Taking seats on either side of her, she was effectively trapped. At least class was starting soon…

Evidently the fact that they had class did not deter the twins from trying to talk to her, and from the looks of it the teacher was too poor to even think about lecturing the Hitachiins. She kept twitching in an attempt to refrain from strangling one of them. Finally, they stopped talking at the same time. “I guess you’re boring after all.”

“Are you finally shutting up? Kaoru did, why can’t you?” The bell rang, and she hurried out of the room, not noticing the shocked expressions on their faces.

“She could… tell us apart?”

The Kamiya family wasn’t the richest, but their wealth was still miles above her past life. No mom, but her dad was probably the sweetest man she knew. They needed an heir, she needed a home, it all worked out. Granted, that was before Ren realized what universe this was exactly.

She wouldn’t have traded it for the world though.

Even if her family was far richer this time around, it didn’t mean they were quite as well-off as other notable names. Ren had to grudgingly admit there was some truth in the rumors. Tuition for this rich people school was stupidly high, but her father insisted once he saw her reaction that it actually existed. “You’re… kidding me, right? That’s the school from…” She trailed off, blushing from embarrassment at how impolite she was acting. They had drilled proper etiquette into her when she was adopted, but her old habits tended to shine through at inopportune times. “My apologies father, I was simply surprised.” She bowed awkwardly, finding the plush carpet very interesting at the moment.

“Lift your head up! There’s no need to be so formal dear, but I will say that makes the decision easy then.” He chuckled joyfully, ignoring Ren’s torn expression of wanting to hit herself in the head with a dictionary but not wanting to be rude to the person who took her in.

“Wait… what decision?”

“For what school you’ll be going to of course!”

_"WHAT?!”_

Ren sighed at the memory, already feeling drained once more.

“How did you know.” All that alerted her to their presence was the sound of shoes walking the halls and warm hands on her shoulders stopping her in her tracks. Shrugging them off, she started walking again. “You know, it’s not polite to grab people out of nowhere. Consent is key y’all.”

“Y’all? What are you, American?” Hikaru paused in confusion, then started ranting again. “Wait, that’s not the point! What we mean is, how did you know Kaoru stopped annoying you first?”

“Oh, so you admit you were annoying me? Didn’t expect that.”

“Answer the question!”

“Fine, will you leave me alone if I tell you?” They nodded, which Ren didn’t trust in the slightest, but she told them anyways. “It’s your voices. Hikaru, yours is more… forceful sounding, if that makes sense. Kaoru’s is softer.”

“...Is that all?”

“No, but you never said I had to tell you everything.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we had our fingers crossed!”

Cheeky bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and Kaoru are little shits, but they make it up later.

They. Wouldn’t. Leave. Her.  _ Alone _ .

Everytime she turned a corner? Orange.

Everytime she sat down for lunch? They trapped her between themselves.

Even when she went to the library in an attempt to study, they were always there!

After going on for what felt like weeks, (it was three days), Ren blew up. “STOP FOLLOWING ME!”

“But we just want to be friends! I don’t think you realize how many people would  _ love  _ to be in your shoes.” Even with the twins leaning far too close into her personal space, they didn’t catch her mutter of,  _ “That’s why, you idiots.” _

The amount of people, specifically fangirls, that would try cozying up or blatantly hating her was already headache inducing. She was completely fine with being the girl of rumor, mainly due to the fact that everyone would eventually lose interest. But with all the attention coming from the famous Hitachiins? 

Shoving them away, Ren massaged her neck while trying to think of what to say. “Then why don’t you bother someone else? I’m not special, and again there are many who’d want to be in this position. I am not one of them.” Plus don’t you have Haruhi by now? She had an actual uniform now, so shouldn’t they be hanging off the new host?

“That’s what makes you so interesting! Originally we thought you were nothing,” They ignored her sarcastic  _ gee, thanks, _ “but you managed to tell us apart and really don’t seem to like us either. It’s weird!”

“Have y’all never had people dislike you before?”

“Well probably, we just didn’t really care then. Also, y’all again?”

“Why do you guys care about my opinion on you? And yes, got a problem?” Ren bristled, feeling the familiar rush of embarrassment from using the slang. “It sounds weird when you guys say it!”

“Say what? Oh, you mean y’all?”

“Stop!”

“Only if you let us hang around ya!”

Ren sighed, practically feeling the growth of the gray hairs increase dramatically. “...Fine. Show me your hands.”

The twins complied, wearing matching cheshire cat-like grins. “Of course!”

“So you promise to never say y’all in my presence ever again, correct?”

“Promise!”

“I’m definitely going to regret this, but… Fine. You can… be around me, I guess.”  _ You’ll get bored soon enough anyway. _

“Aye aye, captain!” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, they were being way too… compliant than she thought they’d be. Ah, who cares. It wouldn’t matter in a little bit. “Whatever. Do you guys know of a good place to study at least?”

“As a matter of fact, we were heading there right now!” They both hooked arms with Ren, and dragged her up to the infamous Music Room #3.

“Wait no, I can’t,  _ I can’t..!” _

A rush of rose petals had her coughing violently, trying to breathe but the swelling of her tongue was relentless. “Welco- Is she alright?”

The Hitachiins were stunned, and all they could do was keep holding her up while her eyes watered and she held her mouth as if to keep from vomiting.

“I’m calling my doctor, she’s going into shock. Tamaki, call the Kamiya house, they need to know.” Kyoya ordered, and Ren all but slumped over to the ground. “Ro- it’s… roses…”

“Roses?”

“Allergic?” At her weak nod, Kyoya immediately called Haruhi to sweep away all the flowers and move the vases. “Hikaru, Kaoru, take her out of the room. Honey, bring her some water.”

Turning around, he put a smile back on his face to apologize to the guests. “I’m truly sorry ladies, but we have an emergency. If you wish to reschedule, please write your name on the paper by your table. Everything will be taken care of shortly.” 

It was almost scary how efficient he was.

The Ootori family doctor was not pleased in the slightest to be called for a person who wasn’t in the family. Still, he did his job and did it well because the heir gave him no choice.

“Just because this incident happened does not mean you two are off the hook. You know full well when club activities begin, yet you were almost half an hour late.” Kyoya, while Ren Kamiya was being treated for her extreme allergies, was busying himself with scolding his fellow hosts. 

His glare softened when he noticed the twins still looked incredibly guilty, most likely not even noticing he was talking to them. That’s when Kyoya let Tamaki take over, because despite them calling him ‘mommy,’ he was nothing like a mother.

“Seriously you two! You’ve got to pull yourselves together!” The host club president Tamaki Suoh complained, but it helped pull them out of their dazed state.

All they could do now, was wait.

* * *

The phrase, ‘wake up and smell the roses,’ has always seemed ironic to Ren. Mainly due to the fact that it would usually be the opposite order for her, though the meaning of the idiom tended to apply as well. To realize the truth about one's situation, or to become aware of what is really happening. 

The first time she woke up and smelled the roses was when Ren realized she had been reborn.

The second was when she figured out this was previously a fictional world.

And the third? When two members of a certain host club kidnapped her.

Maybe she hadn’t completely known what their plan was. Maybe she was too cocky that they’d leave her alone. Maybe… they genuinely wanted to be her friends.

Oh.

Wasn’t their whole backstory that they didn’t let people in because no one could tell them apart? While Ren just… knew. 

She was stupid. Really and truly stupid.

Was she really so dense to not notice the loneliness? 

Hikaru and Kaoru had crafted these beautiful masks, but only for those who didn’t bother looking behind it all. So why was she content with that? Why didn’t she try harder to see if it was truly them? 

Ren gasped frantically, and finally opened her eyes.

“You’re finally awake. Mr. Ootori and Mr. Kamiya are waiting in the hallway for you. Would you like for me to get them?” She nodded tiredly, not trusting her throat just yet.

“Ren! I was so worried, are you okay sweetheart?” Yuji Kamiya fretted over his only child, pacing around the room worriedly.

“She’s fine and stable.”

“You need to be more careful!”

“If I may,” Kyoya interrupted, “the fault lies with two members of our club. They’ve come to apologize, so I ask that you listen.” He glanced at the door, coughing intentionally when nothing happened. Then it opened slowly, revealing the guiltiest looking people Ren had ever seen. 

In this life, at least.

“Ren Kamiya.” She blinked, while Hikaru and Kaoru bowed deeply. “We’re so sorry!”

“Hold on. Listen, it’s my fault for not saying anything, you didn’t know. Don’t beat yourselves up over it, okay?” The Hitachiins looked up hopefully, and had… was that... tears in their eyes? 

“Still...” Hikaru took the lead on this one, while Kaoru focused on getting the crying to stop. “It was clear you didn’t want to go, and we should have respected that.”

“I… appreciate that, actually. Thanks.” She gave them a small smile, the first one she had since school started. If any faces got significantly redder, well… It was probably just the temperature of the room.

Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on rose allergies, then exaggerated it because it worked for the plot. I'm sorry if it felt like it was too much! Nonetheless, I do hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance.

“A dance?”

This was for… teacup girl, if Ren remembered correctly.

“Yup! It’s going to be put on by the Ouran Host Club! We’ve made sure there will be no roses in the club room going forward, or at the dance!” They smiled cheekily, trading obvious glances with the other.

“Okay, but why…? Isn’t that a signature thing of yours or something?”

“Because we don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” Their tones were uncharacteristically serious, before brightening up again. “Plus, it means you don’t have any excuse to not go!”

“Yeah, no. Not happening. Do you know how uncomfortable and pocketless rich people dresses are?”

“But Ren~!” They whined, pouting. “We’ve already rented the school’s largest hall, and it’s perfect for dancing! Plus there’s going to be all the food you could ever want, with a stunning live orchestra too!”

Well shit. Hikaru and Kaoru were her friends now, plus saying no again would be like kicking two puppies, especially with the faces they were making…

“...I hate you guys.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s the closest y’all will get. Happy?”

"Great! You can't back out now either, cause we already confirmed it with your father!"

_"A dance for my Ren? Sounds wonderful, she'll definitely be there!"_

“That… does sound like him.” She sighed, wondering how her life had gotten this chaotic. Ren hadn’t even done much! Just, you know, pissed off Kyoya Ootori on the first day, got the attention of the Hitachiins somehow, and had a severe allergic reaction in the club room. 

“Oh, and don’t worry about how you dress. We’ll take care of that!”

She honestly had forgotten about it after that. Could you really blame her though? It was a whole week away, and she’d slept since then!

So when Hikaru and Kaoru casually reminded her it was tonight, Ren was surprised, to say in the least. “Right, we’ll need you to do us a favor. See, there’s this guy we need to help, cause his love life is in shambles…”

Oh shit, were they making her take Haruhi’s place? “Hell no.”

“You don’t really have a choice, Mrs. Kamiya. I did call my own doctor for you, so now you’re in my debt.” Ren winced, before cursing softly under her breath. Of _course_ he was here.

“Don’t you have someone else who can do this?” She replied weakly, already knowing resisting was probably futile. It didn’t stop her from trying though.

“We do, but they have been working off their debt already. You have not.”

“Fine… what exactly do I have to do?” _Am I even going to get to enjoy the party at all?_

“It’s simple. You will be confessing your love and getting rejected.” Wow, that was… Blunt. 

“Uhh, why?” 

“Because~,” There they go again, invading her personal space. “This guy needs our help! He’s utterly hopeless, and needs the shock of a confession to him so he can finally be with his one true love!”

“Kaoru, that sounded so romantic~”

“Oh Hikaru, I was just thinking of my feelings for you~”

“Gross.”

They stuck their tongues out at her. “Eh, you’re just a party pooper.”

“Anyways,” Kyoya cut in, “The plan is that when Princess Kasuga sees you two together, he’ll chase after her and realize they still love one another.”

“That seems like it could go downhill very quickly… Also it’s not something I would uh, expect from you. Idea wise.” 

“It was thought up by our club president.”

“Yeah, he’s a sucker for love stories.” The twins agreed, shrugging.

“So basically, it’ll be a miracle if this goes well?”

“Yup!”

“Great...”

Now here she was, the night of the party, stuck in the changing room. “Do I really have to wear this? It’s so… pink. And the neckline in the back is so low… Is there anything else I can use instead?”

“Unfortunately for you, that’s all we have on hand. Now hurry up, Princess Kasuga is dancing with Haruhi, and we need to make sure you’re good to go so she doesn’t leave before we’re done.”

Ren sucked it up, and got ready. 

“I’m stealing one of your jackets at least, it’s cold and this is a spaghetti strap...” She muttered, stepping out for make up.

“Cute…”

“Did you say something?” She blinked curiously, studying Hikaru.

“No-nothing! Just that we’re gonna start putting makeup on you now…” 

Kaoru paused for a moment, giving his brother a strange look, before starting to pick the perfect shade of lipstick. “Uh, we know this is the boss’s strategy but it’s kinda unsettling.”

“It is a bit surprising you know how to walk in heels.”

She shrugged. “It was part of the stuff I had to learn to become an heir. Dancing was part of that too, though I guess it doesn’t matter since I won’t get to tonight…”

“You never know, you might just get swept off your feet by Suzushima~” Hikaru and Kaoru teased, laughing at the glare she shot in their direction.

“Yeah right, I’m not gonna hold my breath. Plus isn’t the plan for him to reject me?”

“Yep, but you gotta show him you mean your feelings!” Honey piped up cheerfully, hugging his plushie so tightly that Ren could’ve sworn she saw the pain in the poor stuffed animal’s eyes.

“Okay.” She mock saluted, then turned to the only club member there who hadn’t said anything yet.

“Mind if I borrow your suit jacket for this?” She gestured to her shoulders. “I’m not really comfortable with how much this shows, and it probably won’t be for too long.”

Mori merely nodded, and handed it over. 

“Thanks!”

“Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall.” Kyoya reminded, checking the time.

“Alright, I’ll get going.” Ren stood up, giving herself a onceover in the mirror nearby then beginning to leave.

“Good luck Ren~!”

* * *

“You’re the one who wrote this letter? You’re totally different from what I imagined...”

Right, that stupid letter… “Y-Yeah! It’s just easier for me to show my feelings when writing them out, you know? I’m sorry if it was too forward...” _It’s to get rid of the debt, so just get through this_ , she chanted to herself.

“I’m sorry. I’m flattered by your letter, but I’m afraid I don’t feel the same way. You see, another girl already has my heart.” Toru Suzushima apologized, handing the letter over and looking to the side as if anticipating a bad reaction.

“Oh, well, I’d rather see you be happy. And if that’s not with me, then, that sucks but I’ll manage. If she’s the one who brightens up your day, who am I to try to get between that?” 

He smiled somewhat bitterly. “Thank you for understanding, but she’s not in a relationship with me. In fact, she’s probably completely over me. In all honesty, she’d be happier with someone more self confident than me… That’s why I decided I need to change. I want to see the world, and hopefully become someone she wouldn’t be embarrassed to be with.”

“I know it’s selfish, but I wonder if she’ll wait for me.”

“We can’t stop being selfish, it’s part of what makes us who we are as people. Have you talked to her about this? Because who knows, maybe you’re wrong. Maybe she’s just trying to get your attention. You’ll never know if you don’t sit down and have a true conversation about it with her, because maybe she wouldn’t mind waiting for you.” 

Ren heard the door open, and a gasp from Suzushima confirmed it.

_“Kanako…”_

Ren winced. Watching her on a screen was so much easier than actually seeing her in person, breaking down. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you two, I just…” The tears fell and Kanako dashed down the hall, with Suzushima not far behind.

It was then that a certain blond walked into her line of sight, as she watched the two go.

“You’re… Tamaki, right? I’m Ren, I don’t think we’ve formally met.” She bowed politely, while Mori’s jacket draped over her.

“That is correct. Thank you for helping us with this, it’s something important to me. It’s my responsibility as a member of the host club to make every girl happy.”

“It does kinda feel like we made matters worse though, she seemed heartbroken…”

“But he did go running after her. That counts for something.”

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening’s festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple.” 

Ren had to admit, the falling cherry blossoms were definitely a nice touch. Though she couldn’t help but laugh after seeing the twins just eating bananas when there was such a full and luxurious buffet not too far away.

“And now we’ll announce the queen of the ball!” Hikaru started, holding a banana peel.

“Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!” Kaoru finished, also holding a banana peel.

“For her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the King!”

“Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!”

Ren was close enough to see the twins shrug while saying to Tamaki, “Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone!”

It was still amusing seeing how Honey’s innocent remark of, “You don’t think this is Haru-chan’s first kiss, do you?” Was more than enough to rile Tamaki up to try stopping it, but the banana peels Hikaru and Kaoru had played an important role.

But damn, poor Haruhi. Losing your first kiss in front of a crowd had to be at least somewhat awkward. She didn’t seem to mind, so hopefully it would be alright. After returning Mori’s jacket, Ren decided to hang out a little bit longer while everyone was leaving

“So, first Ouran dance, what’d ya think?” Hikaru and Kaoru joined her on the balcony, leaning against the railing.

“I wouldn’t really know, I didn’t exactly get the chance to dance all evening.”

“Then,” They pulled her away from the banister. “May we have this dance?”

“I guess? Not really sure how it’d work with three people though.”

“One at a time. Hikaru, you go first!” Kaoru said cheerfully, grinning at his brother’s shocked sputtering. “Really, I don’t know what you expected! I mean, dancing isn’t a three person activity, obviously.”

“You-!” After some hushed arguing, Hikaru gave in. “Fine. Is that okay with you, Ren?”

“Sure.”

Kaoru waved then went back inside, saying he was going to see the rest of the guests off. 

“Are you alright with the waltz? It’s the only one I remember.” Ren admitted.

“The waltz works for me.”

It took a bit for them to fall into a step that worked with them, but when they did it was fluid, even without music playing. “If it’s alright to ask, when did you become an heir? I remember hearing that the Kamiya’s were struggling because there was no next in line, and then suddenly you appeared.”

“I was adopted into the family. My father doesn’t have a romantic interest in anybody, so he got me. The lessons sucked, but if that was the only price to pay to have a loving family, then it was definitely worth it.” She laughed awkwardly, “I just realized that doesn’t actually answer your question. I was seven.”

“So it’s been less than ten years, right?”

“Yup. Why’d you want to know?”

“You’re interesting, that’s all. I’m curious about your backstory!”

“Nah, not high enough level to unlock that. Maybe later though.”

“That’s alright, I can wait.”

Kaoru knocked on Ren’s head, surprising her. “I’m sorry to cut in, but we’re about to leave Hikaru. I guess you owe me a dance later Ren!”

“Oh, alright. Bye y’all!”

“See ya later~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... the longest chapter I've ever written. Almost 2000 words. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the physical exams!

"...So are you butlers today or something? And what's with the picture books?" Ren shifted, munching on a crustless sandwich then drinking the tea provided.

"Well, instead of standing like a wallflower by the gate, why not be an actual guest?"

"The other ladies would be upset because I would just say your routine is gross."

"At least you waited for activities to end. And the picture books are what help fund us… apparently. We don't know when he took pictures though."

"That's kinda, really bad... Shouldn't he get your consent to do stuff like that?"

"Eh, it's for the club so we don't really mind. Besides, it's exciting looking through the pictures." Hikaru pulled out his own copy, pointing out a page. "Like here, Kaoru looks so cute in this~!"

"Hikaru, you look cuter~"

"Yet again, gross."

"Anyways," They put their arms around her shoulders. "Have you decided your elective courses for this term? How about Conversational French?"

"Maybe, but why? Is that what you're taking?"

"I just think the three of us should take it together, it'd make sense since we are in the same class."

"Hey Haruhi, what about you?" Kaoru called to the host, "We could all be in Conversational French!"

"I don't know, you guys. Oh! Who is this? I don't think I've met you before, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Ren bowed, "It's a pleasure. I'm Ren Kamiya, and I believe we're in the same class." She put her two cents in. "I think it would be lovely having another class with you, even if we do not know each other well."

"Woah, so formal. What happened to our foulmouthed Ren!?" Hikaru immediately started checking for a fever, while Kaoru pretended to mourn the loss.

She smacked his hand away lightly. "Will you two stop? I'm fine, it's called being polite you idiots!"

They ignored her reaction and started talking to Haruhi. "Physical exams are coming up, Haruhi. They're the day after tomorrow actually."

"Physical… exams?"

After the shocked silence, Kyoya slowly said, "That's right. I almost forgot."

"Then that means… There's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a-" Tamaki quickly covered Haruhi's mouth. "Sorry but _we have company."_ He stressed, before giving Ren a strained smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. Hikaru, Kaoru, I'll be waiting by the fountain…" She hurried out, easily realizing she wasn't supposed to be around.

* * *

"Do you mind waiting after class Haruhi? I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm? Sure, I guess."

When school ended, Ren cleared her throat purposely, as a hint for the twins to take their leave.

_"Wow, a love confession already? But you only just met!"_

_"Will you two shut? I'm not confessing anything like that!"_

She pushed them out of the classroom with a sigh, then turned to the only other person there.

"So you're a girl, right?" Haruhi laughed the question off nervously. "Wh-What? No! I'm... part of a host club, how could I be a girl?" The deadpan stare Ren gave made Haruhi's effort to hide her gender useless.

"I'm asking because I wanted to know if you would let me help you hide it. I know I haven't really known you for long, but don't you want to stay in the host club?" She gave the host a patient smile. "Even if it isn't the most ideal club, you still have fun, don't you?"

"I do, but… How did you know? That I wasn't a guy."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes?"

"So can I."

Haruhi stared Ren down for a bit, then sighed. "Guessing you're not going to give me a straight answer."

Ren's small grin was enough of an indication.

"Anyways, you don't have much to worry about. Kyoya's family hospital is being hired on this year for them, though I'm assuming he forgot." She shrugged. "Basically, you'll be fine. Just ask him to request a room for ya."

"Oh. Well, that was easy, I guess." Haruhi shifted awkwardly.

"...I'm just gonna, catch up with the twins now… Bye." Ren left rather quickly after that, not sure what else to add.

"Welcome, our lovely Ren!" Their voices were, as always, synchronized.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting."

"So what'd you talk about?" They put their arms on her shoulders. She didn't push them off this time, already used to the clinginess by now.

"That's a secret."

"Oh come on~ Please?"

"Let's just say you don't have to worry about losing a host."

Hikaru and Kaoru tensed, before forcibly relaxing. "So you know."

"Nope."

"But… You knew that Haruhi's-"

"A member of the host club. That's all, right?"

"...Right."

They chatted for a bit, eventually going their separate ways due to club duties and a want to go home.

* * *

_"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."_

"If you're wondering where Haruhi is, they had to request a certain room due to circumstances. Who knew it was doctors on Kyoya's family payroll, right Ren?" Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned offhand, as they walked down the hall together.

"Just another physical exam, huh…"

The doors opened, and Ren was hit by a wave of, "Welcome students!"

Soon, the brothers were dragged off and so was she. "Hello Mrs. Kamiya, I'm your nurse for today. Would you mind if we went over here?" Ren nodded, before getting bumped into by a ratty-looking doctor. "I'm terribly sorry," The strange man said, then rushed off. It wasn't until after that she remembered who he was.

"Ah, shit."

"Something wrong, Ms. Kamiya? I assure you we've all been vetted thoroughly, and have the highest qualifications necessary." The nurse said, in an attempt to soothe any potential worries.

"No, it's not that, I just forgot something…"

"If you tell me what the item is, I would be more than happy to retrieve it for you!"

This was getting annoying, and Ren's tone couldn't hide that anymore. "It's not that simple, sorry. Stop talking so much, please."

The nurse's cheery smile fell, and she quietly apologized.

"No, that's on me, you're just trying to go above and beyond for this job. I'm sorry for being rude, Mrs. Miyazaki."

Her eyes widened, but before she could reply, a scream rang out in the room. "Can the exam wait? I need to check this out." Ren left without getting an answer, and saw the majority of the host club standing nearby listening to the girl's story of a pervert doctor.

"We need to go," She said, pulling Hikaru and Kaoru along with her.

"Woah, hey, slow down Ren!"

"I'll explain later, but where is Haruhi taking their exam?"

"The special boys clinic, why?"

"Because that 'pervert doctor,' is going to hide in there to avoid all the fuss. I don't want him to accidentally walk in on her changing."

"Hold on, how do you know? Both where and if he'll hide there, and that Haruhi is a her?"

"Later." Ren insisted, hurrying to the room.

It wasn't long after that the rest of the club came running, having heard what direction the quack came towards.

Only, the room was empty. There was a sticky note left on the table though.

_Finished my physical exam early, so I'm gonna hang out in the clubroom._

_\- Haruhi_

Or at least, they thought it was empty. "Um, excuse me but, have you seen my daughter? I heard she goes to school here…" There it was, the sad story Ren had been waiting for. She tuned back just in time to hear Kyoya say this was Ouran Academy, not the public school like the man thought.

Eventually he left, with Tamaki's support and Kyoya's mockery behind him.

"Spill." The twins cornered her, and Ren just sighed.

"Intuition." Okay, with the looks they were giving her, that was not gonna fly.

"Uhh, hyper intuition?" Nope.

"I'm secretly next in line to become a mafia boss, albeit unwillingly, but I get to wield flames based off of the sky." Really? Not even KHR would help?

"Y'all do realize I'm not telling, yes?"

"We were hoping you'd change your mind on that." They weren't joking around at all, shit.

"Sorry to say that isn't happening. Plus I have a physical exam to finish, so if you'll please…?" They reluctantly moved out of the way, and Ren walked back to nurse Miyazaki.

"I'm back, my apologies for leaving so suddenly."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Kamiya, I'm simply glad you came back at all." She laughed nervously, while Ren focused on the fibers of the curtain.

What a strange day...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renge. And maybe canon not completely canon. Just maybe.

"Ren!" Kaoru called out, while she hung around near the wall again. Great. Now it would be rude if she tried ignoring him…

Walking over, she saw the far too often tears every host had that day and sighed. Eyedrops, huh?

"Hey." Ren quickly made herself comfortable. If she couldn't leave with it being socially acceptable yet, she'd definitely take advantage of the extremely lavish chairs.

"Do you like our kimonos? Everything the hosts are wearing today is stuff our mother designed. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you." They said in unison, before going back to the routine.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on!"

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru."

"Hikaru~ You're embarrassing me in front of everybody..."

Ren sighed, ignoring both the looks she was getting and the excited squeals from the customers. She watched the twins slip away, joining a conversation with Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Why even call me over here anyway…?" She mumbled to herself, before getting back up to lean against the wall. It wasn't far enough away for her to see Haruhi bump into Kaoru, causing him to drop a small bottle.

She also wasn't far enough to avoid listening in on their discussion.

"What's this."

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops."

"No woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears."

"That's cheating."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper~!"

There was a strange twinge in her chest, seeing Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi and start poking her face. Though oddly enough, it didn't happen when Kaoru offered her a small box with a dessert inside.

Huh. Weird.

She shrugged it off, reaching for a chocolate while waiting for club activities to wrap up. Or at least, that was the plan.

"Um, hello, this is the Ouran Host Club, yes?" A seemingly meek girl who looked and sounded vaguely familiar asked.

"Yep, and the hosts are all crowding over there if you want to meet them."

The girl nodded in thanks, when the guys finally noticed her. "Looks like the host club has a brand new guest."

Kaoru offered her a plastic rose. "Come on in, what are you waiting for?"

Hikaru also offered a fake rose. "Watching from afar is no fun, please miss..."

Tamaki stepped in cutting in front of the twins. "Stop that! How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" Turning to the girl, he held a hand out, presumably for her to take. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club."

When she slapped him, Ren couldn't really blame her. They kept invading the personal space bubble. She was surprised hearing the girl call the prince phoney though.

"Wh, what do you mean I'm phoney?" Tamaki asked, covering his face whilst in tears.

"Just what I said! You're phoney! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the 'Prince' character of this host club! You shouldn't be spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid!" Damn, Ren could almost see the arrow of the word stupid stabbing him.

"You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" She finished him off, the insults finally making him fall.

"He's created a new technique! One man slow motion!" The twins said in awe.

"I don't suppose you are…?" Kyoya said, before the girl teared up and shouted, "It's you, Kyoya!"

Ren got knocked back, having been standing in the crossfire between the host and the lovesick newcomer. "Owww…"

"Oh, how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming…!"

* * *

"Your fiance?" Hikaru started.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru finished.

"Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow." Oh fuck, that was Ren's class too...

Meanwhile, Tamaki was sitting towards the wall with a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"...Why is he sulking?" Hikaru and Ren asked, at the same time and in the same tone of voice.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru answered.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyoya's question was ignored, well, mostly. Ren sent a sympathetic shrug.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight!" Renge gushed, and Ren tuned her out after that.

It wasn't until Tamaki and Hikaru started shouting, "OTAKU!" and Kaoru yelled, "I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" that Ren started listening again.

"I get it now. You're in love with that character, and now you're projecting that love onto me. Somehow you managed to delude yourself into thinking that we're engaged. Is that right?" Kyoya deduced dispassionately.

Tamaki warily came towards the huddled hosts. "So she… made it up? You're not really her fiance, right?"

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"You could've said so sooner…" Ren sighed, mumbling what they were all thinking.

Renge, after completely ignoring what their mother said, sat next to her self-proclaimed fiance. "According to my research, you're the one in charge of managing the club, is that true Kyoya?"

Honey took over for this, peering over from behind the couch. "That's right! Kyo-chan is our director!"

"You're the club's director? That's perfect!" She gushed again, and Ren tuned her out again.

"How did that even happen." Hikaru and Kaoru deadpanned, after Renge finally left saying she was their new manager.

"Wait what. Sorry, fell asleep."

"But your eyes were open!"

Ren yawned. "Sleepy."

"You're so weird, honestly Ren…"

* * *

Why. Why is she in their class.

All Renge spent doing was disrupting lessons then fanning a bunch of money to make the teacher shut down.

Nobody else seemed to even care, or at least, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't.

"Still upset?" They asked her after class.

She shrugged, and no, Ren was not pouting. Nope.

Never.

"Aw, is our poor favorite Renny upset over a wittle bittie annoyance?" Oh god, not the baby talk again…

"I am not." She crossed her arms, frowning at the ground.

The twins wrapped their arms around her, loose enough for her to leave if necessary but comforting enough that she wouldn't want to. "You _are!_ Come on, it's alright sweetie, this is a safe space!"

"I know it is, y'all are just being assholes about this."

"Eh, maybe. If it helps any, she bothers us too. Teasing you for sulking is just funny though!"

Haruhi tapped their shoulders. "Guys, club meeting. Don't forget, or Kyoya-senpai might kill you."

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped clinging to Ren, and saluted at the fellow host. "You got it!"

"Going now? I can walk with you if you want…" Ren offered, feeling strangely hopeful that they'd accept.

"Nah, we're good. Besides," Hikaru pointed towards Renge. "I'm pretty sure she's gonna follow us up, so here's your chance to escape!" The cheesy grins and thumbs up they gave her made her let out a small laugh.

"Alright. See ya later then."

"Bye bye!"

* * *

 **Orange a tang:** pls ren help

 **You:** what's up

 **Haiku cause i can't spell:** it's our manager

 **Haiku cause i can't spell:** she's crazy

 **You:** more than we thought?

 **Orange a tang:** she decided our stereotypes weren't good enough

 **Orange a tang:** now me and hikaru are basketball players for some reason!

 **You:** damn.

 **You:** that's rough buddy

 **Haiku cause i can't spell:** :(

 **Orange a tang:** :(

Ren sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. These feckin twins and their ability to make her do shit…

 **You:** okay fine

 **You:** what do i have to do

 **Orange a tang:** :D

 **Haiku cause i can't spell:** :D

How did they convince her to show up on… why is the school now a movie set.

"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living…!" Renge tearfully spoke the lines she'd written, while Ren watched below as Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly basketball players as mentioned earlier.

She scrolled through the texts, reading over what they asked her to do and nodded to herself.

This really…

Was all _such_ horseshit.

She watched the crew start heading for the next scene, filmed outside with false rain.

"Well? What do you think!" The manager? Director? Asked Ren, beaming with pride.

"It's certainly something, that's for sure."

"Something you're enjoying I hope!" The tone was cheerful, but Ren knew if she said anything less than positive she'd probably be in for some not fun stuff. Plus the Kyoya voice in her head. " _She's one of our clients, don't piss her off or I'll increase your debt to me!"_

"Uhh, sure. Yeah. Definitely." Okay, time for plan A. "I do think one thing that would add to this is you, Renge." Her eyes narrowed, and Ren suppressed a slight shiver. "I mean, with all the hard work and effort you've put into this, shouldn't you get some time in the spotlight as well? Maybe a scene with your favorite host, perhaps?"

The glare turned into sparkles, and Ren really did shudder this time at such a quick change. "What a great idea! I can't wait to write a kiss scene with my darling Kyoya!" She ran off, waving the crew to follow after her.

"Geez, I wish you convinced her _before_ we got caught in the rain." Hikaru complained, toweling his hair dry.

"You should be glad I did this at all, do you know how scary she is? Fuckin terrifying." Ren deadpanned. "Though I gotta say, you guys didn't have bad acting. Maybe she really _should_ go through with this movie." She mused, ignoring the twins frantically shaking their heads and holding up their arms like x's.

"Please no, she's so bossy…!" They whined, already back clinging to her.

"Why are you like this." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Your uniforms are still soaked, you know."

"Oh right, almost forgot." Kaoru threw something at Ren, which was impressive considering he was still practically hanging off her.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation. Our family is having a celebration for the new clothing line, and you're our plus one."

Did this happen in the show? "Alright, I guess I can be there. How fancy will it be?"

"Oh, no need. We'll provide the outfit!" Those grins were far too devious than she'd like, but oh well.

"...One thing. Nothing too showy, stuff like that makes me uncomfortable."

"Heard ya loud and clear!"

Ren paused, hearing what almost sounded like a… stampede?

"Kyoya darling! Let's go film the scene! And don't worry, you can mess up as many times as you need to, but it doesn't have to be under the guise of a movie for you to kiss me my love!" Renge dragged the poor guy, who looked vaguely annoyed at the prospect of everything at the moment.

"Ah, she's back." Ren mumbled, pitying the host in her grasp.

"You two! What are you doing! You need to be memorizing the lines I have beautifully crafted!" Renge shouted, while the twins whistled and innocently looked away.

"I'm helping them practice, don't worry." Ren interjected smoothly, leading Renge away while quickly gesturing for Kyoya to leave now or forever hold his peace.

"Oh! I can't wait for Haruhi's scene! I found the perfect people to portray the villains!" She ran off once again, this time in search of Haruhi.

After a beat of silence, she shrugged.

"Welp, my work here is done." Ren started making her way to the front, with the twins not far behind.

"Hey Ren, don't forget the party this time!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased, while she merely smiled.

Dorks.


	6. The Twins Fight! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins fight and Ren is not okay with it

It was one of the times Ren was actually requesting the twins, (they insisted,) and she saw the hats right before they put them on.

"Let's all play the Which One is Hikaru Game! Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded!" Ren cleared her throat intentionally, and they winked at her.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi grumbled, walking by.

"What? Have you got a problem with it Haruhi?"

"Not really, I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"That's not very nice. I'm disappointed." Hikaru said with mock disdain. Kaoru nodded along with his brother, then spoke as well. "Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club."

"Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and friendship. And in our case, because we're twins our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing."

They leaned down, faces right next to a girl sitting nearby on opposite sides. "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think? It's a woman's romantic fantasy."

"Well, um, yeah, you're right! I can't take it!" Why does she have hearts in her eyes over that…?

Ren just sighed. "I gotta disagree with you there buddy."

"Oh? Do tell, Renny!"

Before she could, Tamaki ran over shouting their names and talking about the website.

Weird, she didn't get uncomfortable watching this on a screen, why is now different…?

"I can promise neither the twins nor Haruhi would do something like that. Give them more credit, Prince." She spat, before stomping out of the club room to sit against the wall.

...and immediately regretted it.

The door slam echoed, and she began to spiral.

Why did she have to keep acting on emotions? Getting on Tamaki's bad side means getting on almost everyone's bad side. What if they never let her back in the club room to support Hikaru and Kaoru? What if the twins themselves don't want to be friends anymore? Frustrating at times they may be, they were still her only friends... Fuck, she was so stupid.

It was probably about five minutes before she heard the door open and footsteps coming down the hall.

"Not your best move, in my opinion. Still, it was something that happened because you were defending three other members of the club, so I'll let it slide. You do bring business, even if you aren't truly interested in the host club." Gee, thanks Kyoya. So kind.

"...Does that mean I can still go to the club?" She mumbled, hand clutching her sleeve.

"Yes, yes it does. I'm assuming you've calmed down by now, so shall we?"

Ren nodded, and they walked back in just in time to hear Kaoru start laughing at Hikaru.

"Sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh," Kaoru said, before doing exactly that.

"Well I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers." Hikaru replied in annoyance.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop."

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you."

Hikaru sputtered, his face turning red as he desperately tried not to make eye contact with anyone except his brother.

Ren ignored the twisting in her gut.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot! Why would I fall for her, I mean she looks like a tanuki!"

There was a loud sound, almost like an engine or motor. Then, the manager's voice was heard loud and clear. "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love! Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

"Renge, but I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Oh I do, but I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side."

Ren just existed in the background, not wanting to pay attention any more. Why did she feel so… listless? Disappointed? It was strange, but it left a pit in her stomach.

"Cut it out already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!"

"I only do that cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot! You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!"

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely-!"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!"

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! THAT'S IT, WE'RE OVER!"

Something was, at least. The door closed again, Ren having left as swiftly as she came.

* * *

"I don't know, dad. They seemed really intent on saying hurtful things and I just… I couldn't deal with them insulting each other anymore." Ren sniffled, holding an arm over her face to shield her tears.

"I understand, sweetheart. Do you think you could talk one on one with them, see what's going on? If not, and you need to stay home tomorrow, I will completely clear my schedule and we can take a day trip." Yuji Kamiya promised, patting her head gently.

She smiled, as much as she could while crying. "I think… I think I'll be alright. I need to face them again some time, right?" Ren laughed bitterly. "God, you'd think I wouldn't break when they're fighting, yet here I am, broken." Her voice cracked, and she leaned into the hug offered by her dad.

"They're your friends, pain in the asses they can be, but you care about them. No matter how much I want to pummel them for making you cry, I know that it's not what you'd want. Now," He looked her in the eyes seriously. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest. I'm… I'm scared. That they'll yell at me too. I never told them it's not something I can handle well yet, after, you know…" She shifted uncomfortably, and Yuji pulled her into another hug.

"I know, Ren. I know."

"...thanks dad."

When he left, she finally looked at the phone that buzzed several times while she had been chauffeured home.

**Haiku cause i can't spell:** hey

**Haiku cause i can't spell:** you alright?

**Haiku cause i can't spell:** ren?

She sighed, checking the texts from the other twin.

**Orange a tang:** renny

**Orange a tang:** how're you doing?

**Orange a tang:** please respond…

The telling sting of tears trying to come out made her close her phone. She'd… talk to them tomorrow.

Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the twin's fight, so sometime soon I'll be uploading part two!


	7. The Twins Fight! Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting! Stop? And more backstory (on the way to being) unlocked!

"Hey Ren." She looked up from her desk to see a shock of pink on Hikaru. "Good morning." Shifting uncomfortably, both because of the stares and the pain from yesterday, she simply nodded at him and focused back on getting ready for class.

Haruhi turned around, curious. "Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?"

"Cause pink suits me! Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin." Ren heard footsteps stopping at the door. "I didn't wanna be mistaken for that idiot Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

"Good morning Haruhi, Ren." Kaoru went to stand by his sibling, also with dyed hair.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi muttered.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming!" Kaoru laughed and went to take a seat, only for Hikaru to knock his chair over.

...then Kaoru followed suit while on the floor.

Commence operation throw any and every object possible at each other. After having to catch Honey, Ren was done.

"Okay, that's enough. Please…" She pleaded, glancing at the brothers. "And if it isn't, then… Sit next to Haruhi. I can't handle you two fighting. Not with me here." Seeing their hesitation and slight guilt, she sighed. "Miss, I'm going to the nurse's office."

"A-Alright, Mrs. Kamiya."

* * *

Ren sat at her usual table, with Haruhi sitting beside her. "Hey, you okay? I saw what happened yesterday, and now this morning…"

She waved the host off. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Though don't you usually eat back in the classroom?"

"Well I'm worrying anyway, both for you and the twins. That's actually why I'm here, even brought my boxed lunch." Haruhi held up the food as proof.

"Do you want me to get you anything? The food here isn't bad, but it does taste pricey." Ren held up her own bento, wrapped in a more expensive cloth. "That or we could just switch, if that's okay with you. I don't think my stomach can handle the usual amount…"

"Alright, sure I guess. It's just leftovers though." They swapped lunches, and it was fairly calm for a second. A second.

" _STOP COPYING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Wincing, Ren slowly got up.

"I'll... catch you later, Haruhi. I have a feeling the fighting is just going to continue and I'm not the best with yelling." Giving a little salute, she tried her best to ignore the pity in the other's eyes.

"Where're you going Ren? I was just about to sit with you!" Hikaru asked while Kaoru pulled up next to him. It seemed like he genuinely didn't realize what was wrong.

"I'm gonna go eat in class. I meant what I said this morning, Hikaru, Kaoru. I can't handle y'all fighting, or yelling at each other, and if you're still going to do all that then…" She shrugged, not meeting their eyes.

"Then what."

"...Nothing. It's nothing. Just…" Ren felt the sting in her eyes again. "Just know I care."

She walked to back to class, furiously scrubbing her eyes because _fuck this, not here, not in front of anyone, especially not them…!_

It wasn't long after that Haruhi joined her, and by the look in her eyes, Ren knew the stupid fight just continued.

* * *

Ren felt her phone buzz on the way home, and saw a text from Haruhi.

 **Haruhost:** these bastards

 **You:**?

 **You:** who?

 **Haruhost:** hikaru and kaoru

 **Haruhost:** they planned this whale stupid fight

 **Haruhost:** *whole

 **You:** wait what

 **You:** are you kidding me

 **Haruhost:** I KNOW

Ren opened up the group chat with them both, only to see _two or more typing..._

 **Orange a tang:** are you okay?

 **Haiku cause i can't spell:** we promise it the fights weren't real, ren

 **Orange a tang:** yeah! so please don't worry anymore renny...

 **You:** it's

 **You:** it's still not good

 **You:** i don't know if you could tell but

 **You:** i have… issues i guess. with stuff like that

 **Haiku cause i can't spell:** i'm so sorry. we should have told you earlier, or at least asked…

 **Orange a tang:** i'm sorry ren…

 **You:** i'm not going to say it was okay, cause it's not

 **You:** but

 **You:** i forgive y'all

Ren smiled down at her phone, reading their excited replies while she finally had a general feeling of content. The fact that they messaged the group chat as proof, kinda explained, and even apologized? Her friends, (when not being assholes,) were pretty darn sweet when they wanted to be. For being raised in a richer household, anyway.

 **You:** yup, you were right

 **You:** confessed and everything

 **Haruhost:** they tell you?

 **Haruhost:** i can't believe it was all so they could come to my house…

Again, why did that make her uncomfortable to think about?

 **You:** would you have agreed if they asked normally?

 **Haruhost:** absolutely not

maybe that's why they resorted to extremes?

No, that's too accusatory. Stop trying to push this on her, Ren. Just agree and stop.

 **You:** alrighty

* * *

"Okay! It's time to play the Which One is Hikaru game!"

One of their guests piped up, "I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

"We have a winner!"

"Nope." Ren shook her head, ignoring the not so subtle glare pointed her way. "Lying isn't very nice, you guys."

"Who says we're lying?"

"Me, I do." She waved her hand in the air, actions completely different from the unchanging tone of her voice.

"And how would you know that?" Their questions didn't manage to stop the grins from spreading across their faces.

"Well one, hairstyles. Two, I know your voices, you can't fool me." Ren counted on her fingers, smiling brightly at them when knowing she'd won.

"Darn, you caught us!" Kaoru took a bow, while Hikaru clapped. "I'm afraid it's true, ladies."

"You switched colors for the day, huh? The orange you had before all this wasn't bad, though now I guess I'll have to change Kaoru's name in my phone..." She started mumbling to herself towards the end.

Hikaru pulled on his now blue hair curiously to take a closer look. "Really? I suppose so. Maybe we should change it back, Kaoru."

"Maybe so, but I'm wondering more about what she has as my name right now. But, that'll have to wait!" Kaoru muttered to his twin, before smiling a bright fake smile to the guests.

They'd have to talk to Kyoya into getting the girls banned. They weren't interested in keeping around people who hated the one person who truly crossed into their world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the mentioned party! With a confession ;)

"Mrs. Kamiya, I loath to rush you, but it's almost time for you to be there." She nodded, accepting the help into the limo.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim."

It was a surprisingly quiet ride over to the Hitachiin residence, and she did her best to enjoy the silence before dealing with the inevitable loudness of the twins.

This whole thing better be good, cause her family made me brush up on every single freaking dance they ever taught her. It didn't help that Madame Faucett never even tried to mask her humor at Ren struggling.

When they got there, Ren was escorted inside the luxurious mansion by the various butlers the family had on their staff. She tried to avoid gawking, but holy shit was it hard. The Kamiya family was by no means poor, in fact they were quite well off considering, but wow. This place was clearly expensive and they _wanted_ you to know it.

"Renny~! Did you miss our amazing presence?"

"Hey Hikaru, hey Kaoru." She waved, a small smile on her face. "You uh, wanted me to wear something?"

"Yes! In fact, if you'll follow us over here…"

* * *

"Are you done yet? If you're not sure how to put it on then we can always help you with it!" She snorted, not bothering to say anything in reply.

"Don't mind them, dear. We can help you tie the sash if you'd like." A kindly woman offered, her demeanor sending such positive vibes that the guest couldn't help but feel safe around.

After a couple more minutes, Ren walked out in a beautifully traditional yet easy to move in kimono. The fabric was still breathable, despite the multiple layers to the dress. She marvelled at the designs, because even if she didn't put too much into her appearance, she actually felt kinda pretty at the moment.

"Do you like it? It's from our mother's new line, she specifically asked us for you to wear it here." Kaoru mentioned, as it seemed Hikaru was speechless.

"I do, yeah. If more stuff was comfortable like this, I might even wear fancier clothes on a regular basis." Ren glanced at Hikaru curiously, he still was just staring at her.

"What do you think?"

"...You look really great. Uh. Yeah. Wow." Hikaru finally mumbled out, face flushed while Kaoru snickered nearby.

"Oh. Thanks." Ren smiled again, feeling her cheeks warm up a bit. It was kinda nice.

"We should start heading to the ballroom, it's almost time for the party to start!"

The twins and Ren began making their way from the hall outside of the dressing room to the dance hall, before getting stopped by Hayato Hitachiin. "Father…?" Questioned the siblings, and he smiled at his sons.

"I want to have a chat with your friend. Don't worry, I'll try to keep it short."

Despite her hesitance, Ren gestured for them to go. "I'll catch up with y'all later."

"Alright, if you're sure."

After Hikaru and Kaoru left, the silence was palpable.

While it was quiet, Ren took the time to examine their dad. He was definitely different from hers, but still clearly cared for his children. It was interesting how this man, with an admittedly small presence, managed to help create two guys that wouldn't let her forget where they were at any moment.

"So, Mrs. Kamiya, you can distinguish them."

It took a second for her to register that he had spoken, but she immediately nodded. It was a lot easier telling them apart nowadays, after spending so much time with them.

He gave a bittersweet smile. "For a long time, me and my wife were busy... It resulted in these two developing lonely feelings. Because of that, from their normal brother's mutual affection they became highly dependent on each other. Their desire to be recognized is strong. They isolated themselves from the others because they were afraid, these two children."

Ren frowned at the ground sadly. It made sense, but… "You couldn't spare any time for them? They needed you, and you both just..." She cut herself off, already overstepping her bounds as a guest. "I'm sorry. I care deeply for Hikaru and Kaoru, so I just wish things were different."

To her surprise, he smiled. It was a bit empty, but still something. "No, I understand. You're outraged for your friends. Therefore, you're upset with me. I am too. I know I failed." He messed with a strand of his hair somewhat awkwardly. "Still, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being able to crack into their shell. Becoming their friend. To put it simply, for being you."

"I didn't do much of anything though…?"

Hayato Hitachiin chuckled. "It may not feel like that, but I can tell they truly appreciate you Mrs. Kamiya." With that last statement, he started walking away in the direction of the ballroom.

"I promised I'd keep it short, and I believe they can get a bit impatient after a bit." Ren snorted, knowing just how true that could be.

"You're not wrong there." The mood was lighter, and though the twins were wondering what they talked about, Hayato and Ren merely shared a smile. She wasn't okay with how he and the rest of the family handled her friend's childhood, but she was glad at least that he was trying to make up for it.

Ren started dragging them away, holding hands as her eyes were glued to a certain spot in the room. "Come on nerds, there's a practically untouched food table over there that is calling my name."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her fond looks, letting themselves be pulled along by the person who always made them feel like separate people, like they each had value.

"Alright, you can eat for a bit, but!" Kaoru held up a hand, pointer finger extended in the air. "I call dibs on your first dance."

She shrugged, already digging into the desserts.

* * *

Kaoru tugged on her sleeve, interrupting Ren from grabbing another plate of food.

"Hey! Heeeeeeyyyyyy! Let's dance!"

She was _not_ pouting, just uh, was hoping to eat more free food. It takes more than being reborn to stop her from being excited at the thought of free stuff. "Alright, I did promise after all."

Kaoru bowed, before grinning. "Fish, or sudden death?"

"...What?"

"I wanna do a lift!"

Ren smiled awkwardly. In truth, she wanted to, but… "When I'm not liable to break knees, mine or otherwise, then sure. Also, as great as this dress is, I don't want to risk it tearing. For right now, I'd rather do some fun dances if that's okay."

"Darn, wanted to get an edge over him."

"Did you say something?"

He shook his head cheerfully, and Ren gave him an odd look. Both brothers could act so weird around her and she still hasn't managed to figure out why.

Kaoru gently led her a little bit closer towards the middle of the room, then took her right hand in his while he put his left on her hip.

"Part of why I wanted to dance was to talk." He broke the silence, still moving around gracefully.

"About what?"

"The fact that you don't know." The younger twin sighed, while Ren just got more confused.

"That's even more vague."

"I guess I should just say it huh, you're dense as hell anyways." He pulled her closer, putting his head on her shoulder.

"I like you."

"I like you too, you're one of my closest friends."

He groaned, lifting his head to the sky as if asking for strength. "Again, dense as hell. I mean I like you romantically."

Oh.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"...Wow, you weren't kidding. I'm extremely oblivious." Ren tried using humor while her mind was running a mile a minute. How long had this been a thing?

Kaoru's face dropped. "You don't feel the same."

It wasn't a question.

She winced, frowning instinctually. "I… I don't know."

"Please don't give me false hope." He asked quietly, so much so that she strained to hear it.

"I'm sorry." What more could she say?

"At least I know he might have a better chance then. I want him to be happy." Kaoru mumbled to himself, as the song ended and he walked back over to where Hikaru was standing.

Ren stayed away the rest of the night, trying to ignore the questioning looks from Hikaru and half-hoping to forget the heartbroken stare she'd seen from Kaoru.

This was… harder than she thought it'd be, in a cute show like this.

They're people here.

She knew that already, but this just hit her now.

" _I need to make it up to them. In some way."_

They wouldn't know the real reason for her apology, but Ren couldn't pretend she hadn't realized they were different because of her. That you can't control who you gain feelings for.

Now, it's just a matter of figuring out how the hell to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think!
> 
> ~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
